What Next?
by Forgoing
Summary: Takes place after Court Duel, Vidanric's B-day Surprise never happened. VidanricMel fluff, rating for possibilities in later chapters. Nothing yet!


The characters all belong to Sherwood Smith, who is one of the best authors ever (along with Tamora Pierce)!!!  
After I finished reading Crown Duel I really liked the story, yet I think there should have been more mush and fluff in it, and more of an explanation at the end, I'm sorry I just didn't like Vidanric's B-day Surprise.  
  
"A shuddering sigh of relief, not my own, brought my attention home and heartward. I shut my eyes, smiling, and clung with all my strength to Vidanric as kisses rained on my hair, my eyes, and finally - lingeringly - on my lips.  
The duel was over, and we had won."  
Vidanric carried me to the pillows normally used for Court proceedings and set me down gently. He sank down next to me quite ungracefully, and I leaned heavily against him. For a moment we just rested there, tired out from our long ride and the ordeal with Flauvic.  
"What should we do now?" I murmured to Vidanric.  
"We should probably go search through the Merindars' house and see what interesting papers we can find," he replied, just as quietly.  
I turned to face him, and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me softly on the lips. I didn't ever want to stop kissing him, but I knew we ought to go search the house. Vidanric released me, and stood, catching my hands as he did so and pulling me up with him. Suddenly I felt light- headed, and the world started to spin. I realized that the cut on my neck was still bleeding, and it must have hit a vein because I had lost a good deal of blood. The last thought I had before loosing consciousness was that I once again had managed to ruin a good thing.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When I awoke, I was in my own bed in the Residence. I looked around groggily and saw Vidanric sitting at my table. He glanced up, and, seeing that I was awake, rushed to my side.  
"What happened?" I croaked.  
"You managed to pass out in the middle of the throne room, after an admittedly good effort at keeping awake," he drawled.  
"No, I mean, what happened while I was asleep? For that matter, what is today? How long have I been out?" I started to panic and sat up, something must have happened, mustn't it? Everyone had woken up, hadn't they?  
Vidanric knew me too well. His eyes showed his amusement even though his mouth was serious. "Don't worry; you have only been unconscious for one day. As for what has happened, I brought you here and put you in bed so you could regain your strength. I also bandaged your cut." I now noticed the wadding at my neck. "When a few of the others woke, we searched the Merindars' house, and found a number of books that I expect you will want to peruse. They are locked in my study for now. Nearly all of the others have awoken, I believe Lady Tamara and your own brother are the only two still sleeping as yet."  
I wearily lay back against the pillows. Vidanric moved so that he was sitting on my bed, and he bent down so that his lips met my own. He was extremely gentle, and after a minute we broke apart, him smiling at me and me grinning back.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A few days later, I wondered if it had all been a dream. I hadn't seen Vidanric except from afar since that last day of freedom whilst I was injured. He had been kept so busy that there was no time for me to even speak to him.  
One morning I awoke to find a note on my dressing table, reminding me of the secret courtship we had had by letter. The note read:  
  
Meet me in the garden by the fishpond at second green. I trust that no one will be around.  
  
I shivered with glee at the thought of finally seeing Vidanric for the first time in days. Throwing on a morning gown, I brushed my hair and left it down, and then left to go out to the garden. I strolled along the pathways and was surprised to find that Vidanric was right; there were no people out walking. Arriving at the pond, I saw him waiting for me in the shade of a large tree. I smiled at him, taking fast steps to get to him quicker. When I reached him, he swept me up in his arms and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as hard, I'd missed him a lot these last few days. He set me down, and we walked back towards the Residence, his arm around my waist.  
As we walked we talked about Vidanric's soon to be role as king. "When is the coronation?" I queried.  
"It is more than likely that the court will question my authority at taking up such a role and therefore my parents shall smooth proceedings until we can convince any doubters of my abilities as king," he replied.  
"Do you think many will doubt that you could be a suitable king?" I wondered. From what I had seen, aside from Savona, Vidanric was the undisputed leader of the court, having the most land and wealth to gain as inheritance.  
"Although most will need to be assured of our family's intentions for the throne," he said, "I do not think that there are many people who will believe I am not capable of leading them."  
I mulled this over for a minute and then said, "You still haven't answered my question. When would you like to be crowned?" He glanced at me, wondering where I was going with this thought, and I put his worries to rest by saying, "I only wanted to know if you'd thought that far into the future."  
The question in his eyes disappeared and he responded, "The court will want a royal pair to lead them and I . . . the court will have to decide if they would rather my parents were the chosen couple." I wondered at his uncharacteristic stumble but could discern nothing from his customary assessing glance and turned back to the path we were walking along.  
It was getting close to gold change, and I was starting to feel hungry. As if reading my mind, Vidanric said, "We are not far from my rooms if you would care to come up and have something to eat."  
I obliged him and we walked together up a flight of steps and down a series of hallways until we reached his rooms. I carefully stepped through the doorway, and was surprised to see a small, cozy sitting room with a sofa and a few chairs. There were two other doors leading off the room, one presumably to the bedroom and one to his study. A servant came in and asked what we desired from the kitchen, and Vidanric asked for some sandwiches and a pot of hot chocolate. We reclined on the sofa, and talked amicably while we waited for the food. Our topics ranged from kingship to covenants to restoration of the building, and I was growing more and more comfortable in his presence.  
Upon the arrival of the food, we were both so famished that we ceased discourse and we both tucked in. I had a number of the small sandwiches and a cup of hot chocolate.  
After we finished eating, we both sat back on the couch and digested. Vidanric turned to me, "You do realize that we will have to subtly inform the court of your *ahem* change of heart?"  
I sighed and leaned back against the sofa. "You mean we have to let them know that we are on speaking terms?"  
"Well, I was hoping we were on a little better than speaking terms," he replied softly. My hair had fallen into my eyes and he tentatively reached forward and tucked it behind my ear. I was surprised at his sudden awkwardness. His hand lingered near my face for a few seconds and I reached up and caught it in my own, grinning at him. He seemed to regain his composure then and smiled at me, a genuine smile full of warmth and love. He leaned towards me slowly and kissed me, his lips softly caressing mine.  
Suddenly I heard a sharp intake of breath, and it hadn't come from either me or Vidanric. We pulled away from each other and looked up to see none other than Tamara staring at us uncomfortably.  
"I'm sorry," she flustered; "I didn't mean to interrupt anything . . ." she trailed off and then grinned wickedly. "I'm surprised; I don't think anyone will have expected you two to get together. I knew there was something going on, of course, but . . . I'll just be going now!" And she rushed out, off to tell some other courtiers, I'm sure.  
Vidanric and I looked at each other in horror. "Oh, no!" I said. "Is this going to hurt you in any way at getting the throne?"  
Vidanric eyes crinkled with amusement and he gave me another pure smile, almost a laugh. I glared at him, "Do you think my concern for your future is some form of entertainment?" I raged. The smile dropped off his face, but he was still laughing, it showed in his eyes. I'm ridding him of his court mask, I thought.  
"No, not at all my dear Meliara," he said in his stuffiest court drawl, "I just believed it would be you who would be hurt by the Lady Tamara knowing about our relationship, not I."  
I wanted to slap him until I saw the humor in the situation as well. We had both been afraid for the other's reputation. I grinned, "Oh well, at least we won't have to worry about breaking the news to anyone, as Tamara's already gone and done that."  
Vidanric smiled at me again, and my heart melted. I wanted to stay here with him forever. But I couldn't. "You should leave before the court rumors start to spread that you have spent prolonged periods of time in my quarters," he said.  
He stood and offered his hand to help me to my feet. I accepted it and he walked me to my rooms. After surreptitiously checking the hallway for people coming, Vidanric bent down, hugged, and kissed me long and hard. I wrapped my arms about his neck and kissed him fiercely, I didn't know when we'd be together in private again. His tongue touched my lips, seeking entrance, which I complied with happily. Our kiss deepened, until finally we had to come up for air. I hugged him tightly once more, and after a final lingering kiss, he left me to my rooms.  
  
So, what do you think? I have to figure out what happens when Tamara breaks the news to the court, and ideas are definitely welcome!!! This is like my second fanfic, be nice please!!!! If you don't like it, fine, give me suggestions!! The rating is for later chapters MAYBE, if you want that say so. Thanks for reading, I'll update soon if I get reviews!! 


End file.
